The present invention relates to a system wake up and, more particularly, to a system wake up circuit for an electornic apparatus such as a computer.
It is desired to automatically wake up a system for activating an electronic apparatus such as a computer, for example, in order to enable a schedule display at a constant time. Conventionally, a timer wake up is used for this purpose using a timer for automatically waking up the system. If such a timer wake up is started just at the time when a peripheral interface or machine is coupled to the system bus, the computer may run away, or otherwise the computer or the peripheral interface may be damaged. This is because the peripheral interface is electrically coupled with the energized computer when the timer wake up is used.
To prevent such a damage, a special key is operated for disabling the alarm wake up while the interface is coupled. However, the operation of such a key may be troblesome and further forgotten.